


it's Jessica's fault

by Solaris_lair



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drugs, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solaris_lair/pseuds/Solaris_lair
Summary: У самых крутых деток в школе жизнь тоже может не сложиться. Наверное, это случается даже чаще, чем кажется.
Relationships: Jessica/Morty Smith
Kudos: 1





	it's Jessica's fault

В какой-то момент жизнь начинает идти под откос. У Джессики, хоть она и не сразу это поняла, такое случилось, когда в ее мирок ворвалась кузина, которую девушка не видела уже лет 10. Серена просто позвонила и предложила Джесс попробовать поступить в Гарвард. Сначала все было хорошо — девушки подали заявления, поступили и начали учебу, живя вместе, в одной комнате в общежитии. Но потом что-то пошло не так. Джессика совершенно не понимала высшую математику, кое-как сдавала зачеты и тесты, пока Серена веселилась на студенческих вечеринках и присматривала себе будущее место работы. Через месяц бесконечных пересдач жизнь дала трещину — Джессику отчислили, а кузина, посочувствовав, укатила в Европу на зимние каникулы. Девушке, гордо окрестившей себя «неудачницей», не оставалось ничего — только вернуться домой и поступить на переводчика с китайского языка, как этого хотели родители. Однако, по возвращении лучше не стало: родители злились на Джессику, почти не разговаривали с ней, бывшие университетские друзья не звонили и не писали, веселясь на студенческих вечеринках (Джесс постоянно натыкалась на фотографии в инстаграме, так что пришлось отписаться от всех, кто выкладывал хоть что-то связанное с Гарвардом), Серена будто и вовсе забыла о существовании кузины. Мир Джессики сузился до ее комнаты и компьютера, за которым она проводила немалую часть времени в поисках работы.   
Наконец ей удалось устроится хостес в ресторан и мирок расширился из «комната-компьютер» до «комната-компьютер-работа». И все вроде бы шло хорошо, пока Джессика не узнала, что родители планируют предложить ей съехать и жить на ее крошечную зарплату. Сложно жить, когда ты не Серена, во всем талантливая, самая умная, самая лучшая и самая любимая (и единственная) дочь своих родителей. Джесс было очень тяжело, когда она только услышала разговоры, ведущиеся за закрытой дверью родительской спальни. Не дожидаясь полноценной беседы с матерью и отцом, девушка однажды подошла к своей коллеге-официантке, которая как раз искала соседку, и предложила свою кандидатуру. Алисия предупредила, что платить нужно всегда в срок и не задерживаться. Джессика согласилась. Тогда-то ее жизнь по-настоящему пошла под откос.  
По началу все было неплохо — они работали вместе, иногда приводили парней, иногда пили вино, а иногда доедали последнюю упаковку макарон, потому что на прошлой неделе потратили все деньги на коктейли в ближайшем баре. Там-то, в этом самом баре, Алисия познакомилась с Джексоном. Парнем он был вполне обычным и сначала Джессика даже не понимала, чем он так привлек соседку. Пока однажды не случилась какая-то дрянь на работе.

Всю последнюю неделю администратор ресторана цеплялся к Алисии каждые две минуты. То ему не нравился ее хвост на голове, то ее улыбка, с которой девушка встречала и провожала гостей, казалась ему недостаточно дружелюбной. В течение пяти дней девушка стойко терпела, а потом не выдержала и напилась дома. Ночью она начала звонить Джексону и умолять его прийти сию же минуту. Джессика открыла ему дверь через полчаса, проследила за тем, как он положил какие-то пакетики на стол в комнате Алисии, отсчитал из ее кошелька две трети всей суммы, что у нее была, потом разбудил пьяную девушку и махнул купюрами перед ее лицом.  
— На столе, — кивнул он. — Если еще захочешь, звони.   
Когда он ушел, Алисия схватила один из пакетиков и посмотрела на Джесс.  
— Хочешь? Это помогает мне, поможет и тебе. Я знаю, у тебя проблемы с родителями, тебе нужно расслабиться.   
«Нужно расслабиться» — эта фраза стала для Джессики отличным поводом и прекрасным оправданием перед своей собственной совестью. «Я не делаю ничего плохого, мне просто нужно расслабиться». Так в жизнь девушки пришли наркотики, опустив ее ментальное здоровье на самое дно.   
Джессика честно старалась оставаться в социуме, не терять связи с реальностью. Она никогда не пыталась забыться до конца, потому что знала — утром ей на работу, потому что ей очень нужны были деньги. В свободное время, когда можно было не держать себя в руках, она ловила дикие галлюцинации, которые нередко в наркотическом и алкогольном бреду путала с реальностью. Иногда она видела своих родителей, иногда возвращалась в свое детство. Реже всего Джессика вспоминала школьные годы. 

И она бы никогда не вспомнила о своем однокласснике Морти Смите, если бы он не появился в очередных видениях. В целом, Джесс и не узнала бы его — парень все же подрос с четырнадцати лет. Теперь он был выше ее на голову, довольно широк в плечах и прическа у него была куда менее дурацкая. Сейчас она, наверное, обратила бы на него внимание и даже согласилась сходить на свидание. У Морти из прошлого шансов определенно не было, а у Морти из галлюцинации — очень даже были.   
Видение было слишком реальным — просторная комната с огромными окнами, за которыми виднелся незнакомый мир с голубым солнцем и розовым небом, спящая на подоконнике кошка очень натурально сопела, завершая картину и создавая ощущение, что все вокруг не галлюцинация, вызванная очередным наркотиком от Джексона.   
Джессика встала с кровати и заметила сидящего в кресле Морти. Он курил сигарету (в пепельнице уже было две таких же) и смотрел в окно.  
— Ты долго спала. — даже голос его изменился. — Я думал, ты уже не проснешься, хотя здесь это категорически невозможно.   
— Почему невозможно? — у Джессики побаливала голова, свидетельствуя о том, что прошлым вечером девушка-таки переборщила с дозой, хоть это и не было слишком опасно.  
— В Цитадели лучшая в мультивселенной медицина, с которой довольно трудно по-настоящему умереть. Даже от передоза наркотиков. — Морти подошел и взял Джесс за руку, аккуратно поглаживая ее пальцы. — Джессика, что с тобой?  
Он, несомненно, намекал не столько на ее внешний вид, сколько на внутреннюю составляющую — морально она уже готова была нырнуть на самое дно, откуда не возвращаются. Ее менталка уже прочно обосновалась там, но еще можно было все исправить. Джессика опустила голову, не в силах выдержать суровый взгляд Морти.   
— Родители выгнали меня из дома, я много работала. А потом со мной произошло все это. — она честно старалась не заплакать.   
— И ты решила опуститься до наркотиков?   
— Мне это казалось не такой плохой идеей. По крайней мере, я отдыхала, когда принимала.   
— Если захочешь остаться со мной, больше не придется ни работать, ни принимать, — Морти коснулся ее подбородка, заставляя поднять голову. — Остаться со мной в Цитадели.   
— Остаться… здесь? — Джессика внимательно посмотрела на юношу. — С тобой?  
— Здесь. Со мной, — кивнул Морти. 

***  
— Мне кажется, ей уже не помочь, — Алисия стояла над Джессикой и думала, как объяснить ее родителям, что у девочки случился передоз. В комнате больше никого не было, Алисия говорила сама с собой. Нужно было действовать быстро, а потому девушка как можно скорее привела в порядок квартиру, скрыв все следы пребывания здесь запрещенных веществ, собрала вещи, взяла из кошелька Джессики последние двести долларов, которые ей удалось заработать. Потом Алисия взяла телефон соседки и набрала на нем краткое сообщение для ее родителей, в котором значился адрес и просьба приехать быстрее, так как их дочь умерла. Протерев телефон салфетками, чтобы не оставить на нем следов, девушка покинула квартиру, оставив дверь незапертой. К вечеру в местных новостях появился выпуск об умершей наркоманке Джессике Лэнгдон.


End file.
